Demons/Fallen Angels
The Demons and Fallen Angels are one of the 3 big races in Mistarcia. History It is unknown when demons first began roaming Mistarcia. What is known is that a group of gods and angels defected from their former land and joined with the demon kind. The demons and fallen angels are an enemy of the gods and are known for causing misery and despair for humans, though not all of them. Hierarchy The demons and fallen angels appear to serve under one leader, Satan, the father of the demon kind. Upon Satan's transformation into the Demon Key, the fallen angel Lucifer became the new ruler of the demon kind on top of being the chief of the fallen angels. Lucifer's right-hand man is Azazel.Episode 5 According to Cerberus, prior to Bahamut's revival there was a succession struggle due to Satan "resting in peace". It is unknown who Lucifer was competing with. The demons of Cocytus exist in tribes, each with their own leader. These leaders are subservient to Lucifer. It is unknown how many tribes there are in total but three were snatched away by Charioce XVII's army. Physical Appearance Some demons appear humanoid with two arms and two legs and various skin tones, while others lack any resemblance to a human and look more like an animal or a serpent. Demons also possess varying heights with some being four times larger than a human. Fallen angels are mostly humanoid in appearance and are shown to possess at least one pair of wings, either bat-like or with black feathers. Humanoid demons generally possess a pair of horns and wear dark clothing; this is not always the case. Most female demons are noted for wearing provocative clothing while males tend to wear body armor. Demons who appear less humanoid tend to forgo clothing. Residence Most demons and fallen angels resided in Cocytus. Following the Fall of Cocytus at the hands of Charioce XVII, the demons relocated to an isolated wasteland.Virgin Soul Episode 15 Those taken prisoner by Charioce XVII now reside in Anatae, initially as slave workers but now as paid citizens.Virgin Soul Episode 24 Reproduction It is never clearly stated how a demon is born. Angels became demons after being reborn from the fires of Hell. They are referred to as fallen angels though they consider themselves demons. Demons are capable of conceiving children either through magic or natural means. Demon children likely resemble their parents though it is unknown if they possess any powers yet. Azazel could turn Amon into a demon through a deal though the process was never shown. Gilles de Rais used sorcery to create a concoction that could turn himself, and anyone he chose, into demons. Abilities/Powers Demons and fallen angels possess a range of abilities. Aside from their immortality and super strength, demons and fallen angels are capable of flight and moving from place to place at rapid speed. Certain demons can employ magic spells. When using magic, demons and fallen angels emit blue energy shields in contrast to the gods' golden shields. Weapons of divine property can harm and kill most demons and fallen angels. Lesser demons can also be killed by brute force or simple daggers. The Bounty Hunter's Bracer contains a gem that emits a glow when a demon is nearby. Humans who are proficient in magic can also summon lesser demons. Relationships Humans The Demons/Fallen Angels do not interact much with humans. Those that do tend to make deals or manipulate humans to fulfill their personal needs. They are considered a terror to humans as they invade and attack human residences. Notable examples include when demons including Azazel and Pazuzu invade the capital of Anatae in order to get the God Key twice and demons invade Anatae and destroy human villages after sealing Bahamut. During the reign of Charioce XVII, many demons were enslaved while their home Cocytus was destroyed. This brought on a great deal of resentment from the demons and fallen angels, while some humans took pleasure in using the captive demons for their own gain. However, Charioce's defeat of Bahamut caused the formerly enslaved demons to forgive and bond with their former captors, leading to a rare era of peace between the two species. Gods/Angels The Demons/Fallen Angels do not care for the ways of the gods and angels, having rejected the gods long ago. Gods/Angels and Demons/Fallen Angels were preparing themselves for battle, as the Gods/Angels would provide support for humans who were protecting themselves from most Demons/Fallen Angels. During times of crisis however, the demons and fallen angels are willing to work alongside their former brethren. All Demons and Fallen Angels Demons * Amon * Belphegor * Belzebuth * Buer * Cerberus * Dante * Demon Tribe Head (Elder) * Demon Tribe Head (Female) * Hades * Loki * Martinet * Nephthys * Pazuzu * Satan Fallen Angels * Azazel * Grigori * Lucifer Mixed * Amira (half-angel) Former Demons * Favaro Leone * Jeanne d'Arc References Navigation Category:Races